


Воссоединение

by Easy_Owl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Братья Пайнс скучали по друг другу тридцать лет.





	Воссоединение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196424) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Этому переводу 4 года и он мне не нравится. Я не перечитывал его с момента публикации (страшно и стыдно за него до сих пор).  
> Переношу сюда только потому, что удалить его рука не поднимается, а фикбук лихорадит все чаще.

Опасаясь возвращения федералов, Стэн запихнул детей в машину с двумя палатками и запасом консервов, пока Стэнфорд паковал дневники, ключевые исследования и необходимое оборудование, чтобы измерить эффект, оказанный открытием портала в Грэвити Фолз.  
Спешно попрощавшись с Сусом, Пайнсы отправились в путь в атмосфере тревоги и смятения. Стэн клялся себе, что ответит на все вопросы, как только они надежно укроются в лесах. Мэйбл казалась довольной своим решением не закрывать портал, и немного взволнованной отстраненностью брата, который был расстроен отъездом из Хижины Тайн.  
  
Стэн вздохнул и опустил взгляд с зеркала заднего вида обратно на темнеющую впереди грязную дорогу, бегло взглянув перед этим на своего непривычно молчаливого брата. После их воссоединения, включившего в себя поверхностные объяснения для детей, сильный, но вполне заслуженный, удар под дых и неуместное количество братских объятий, Стэнфорд едва ли удостоил его словом.  
  
Вздохнув еще раз, Стэн прочистил горло.  
\- Что ж, дети, мы оставим машину в этой пещере. Тут хорошее место, чтобы спрятаться, но те агенты все еще могут найти нас, так что разрешаю вам хорошенько порвать обивку. Пусть это выглядит так, словно на нас напали дикие животные.  
\- Одну смерть ты уже подстроил - сможешь обставить еще несколько, - сухо рассмеялся Стэнфорд.  
Диппер взглянул на Стэна полным отвращения взглядом, а Мэйбл выглядела необычно обеспокоенной - ей больше не хотелось конфликтов сегодня. И Стэн был с ней полностью согласен.  
\- Не лезь в бутылку, Стэнфорд, доставай свои сумки и пойдем. Нам еще идти и идти до той поляны, семейные дрязги могут подождать.  
Без особого энтузиазма Пайнсы спустились со склона и взяли курс на убежище. Ведущим шел Стэнфорд, за ним Стэн, старающийся удержать темп, за ними осторожно следовали Мэйбл и Диппер.  
У детей было по-прежнему много вопросов к их прадяде и таинственному новому родственнику, но они понимали, что придется подождать до утра.  
Они были всего в часе ходьбы от места, где разбили бы лагерь, но брат с сестрой уже были совершенно измучены.  
Достигнув наконец поляны, окруженной кольцом дубов, младшие Пайнсы обессиленно рухнули на землю, оставив старшим разводить костер и ставить палатки - для Мэйбл и Диппера у огня, их собственную - у самого края опушки. Они специально выбрали это место - если прочесть нужное заклинание, то кольцо дубов, подобное этому, могло стать неприступной и невидимой крепостью.Старшие близнецы охраняли круг, поэтому расположились так далеко от детей, кроме того, им все равно нужно было поговорить.  
  
Установив оборудование, Стэнфорд подтвердил, что никакой угрозы нет, и близнецы разошлись по своим палаткам, проигнорировав спальные мешки из-за летней жары. Стэнли завозился, выпутываясь из штанов, стараясь не смотреть на брата, занятого тем же.  
\- Ли, - звук старого прозвища холодком прокатилсяпо коже Стэна.  
\- Что? - ответил он, оборачиваясь, и потрясенно выдохнул, увидев пересекавшие грудь Стэнфорда старые и новые шрамы. Зрелище одновременно вызывало и беспокойство, и интерес.  
В прошлом многие существа оставляли на них наливающиеся кровью синяки и глубокие порезы, но явно увеличившееся за последние тридцать лет количество четких рубцов заставило Стэна переживать.  
\- Ли, - Стэнфорд заметил его беспокойство. - Не волнуйся об этом.  
\- Да, конечно. Я просто... ладно. Я просто скучал по тебе, вот и все.  
\- Я знаю, Ли.  
Повисла неуютная тишина. Они оба устроились поудобнее на одеялах, расстеленных прямо на жестком полу палатки, и задумчиво уставились в потолок. Молчание все тянулось, пока Стэн не почувствовал, как Стэнфорд перевернулся на бок, уставившись на него, прижимаясь ближе из-за размеров палатки и отсутствия понятия личного пространства. Стэнли повернулся к нему, натолкнувшись на чужой взгляд, и вопросительно вздернул бровь.  
\- Что такое? - поинтересовался Стэнфорд.  
\- Ты пялишься на меня, умник.  
\- Ох, - неловко заерзал он. - Кажется, я тоже по тебе скучал. Вообще, - продолжил он, немного помедлив. - Я не видел других людей около четырнадцати лет.  
Брови Стэна поползли вверх.  
\- Ты... эээ... хочешь об этом поговорить?  
Ответом ему послужил резкий кивок; Стэнфорд притянул его ближе к себе, так, что Стэн прижался лицом к его исполосованной шрамами груди, а сам уткнулся носом в густые седые волосы брата и замер так на какое-то время.  
  
\- Я скучал, Ли, - Стэн слышал, как надламывается голос Форда от бурлящих внутри него эмоций. - Я скучал по тому, что между нами было.  
  
Их отношения, разрушенные порталом, пролетели перед глазами Стэнли. Он считал, что Форд уже и думать забыл об этом, что они давно переросли то, что было. Он почувствовал, как чужая рука знакомо скользит вдоль позвоночника, останавливаясь пониже спины.  
\- Ли? Все в порядке?  
Стэнфорд осторожно, словно боясь отказа, сжал ягодицу Стэна, второй рукой зарываясь в его волосы.  
\- Ли, ты хочешь этого?  
Стэн кивнул, сворачиваясь клубком в его руках. Он услышал выдох и почувствовал, как обе шестипалые ладони обхватили его лицо, поднимая вверх. Оказавшись лицом к лицу с Фордом, Стэн не смог отвести взгляд от его губ, а Стэнфорд упивался его смущением.  
Первым в движение пришел Ли, накрывая рот брата долгожданным поцелуем. Стэнфорд с алчностью ответил на этот порыв, снова запуская пальцы в волосы Стэна, чувствуя как тот тает в его руках. Когда происходящее стало напоминать драку, Ли попытался перекатиться наверх, но был опрокинут на спину и прижат к полу.  
Оторвавшись друг от друга, они старались отдышаться, осознав, наконец, как сильно были возбуждены. Ли был смущен от того, что завелся, как мальчишка, но Форд наслаждался этим моментом. Он жестом велел Стэнли раздеться до конца, и брат подчинился, прикрыв лицо ладонью после. Более не сдерживаемый бельем, возбужденный член Стэна шлепнулся ему на живот.  
Стэнли не мог заставить себя взглянуть на Стэнфорда, впервые полностью осознавая свой возраст и никуда не годную физическую форму.  
\- Ли... тебе не о чем беспокоиться, - шептал Стэнфорд, отводя его ладонь от лица, переплетая их пальцы и заводя руку брату за голову.  
Что-то в его тоне разозлило Стэна. Таким голосом успокаивают диких животных, чтобы не спугнуть.  
\- Да какого хрена ты себя так ведешь? Я тебе не желторотый юнец, Форд, я уже старик! Ты никак забыл, как мы раньше трахались? Раньше ты не боялся быть пожестче.  
\- Так это то, чего ты хочешь? - Форд склонился ниже с самым самодовольным выражением лица. - Чтобы я был жестче? - он крепко ухватил Стэна за бедро, вонзаясь большим пальцем в кожу до синяка, второй ладонью проводя по его промежности, спускаясь пальцами к отверстию.  
  
\- У меня в рюкзаке есть презервативы и смазка, - прерывисто выдохнул Ли, закатывая глаза.  
Стэнфорд лишь усмехнулся, выпуская его из своей хватки на минуту, чтобы раскатать по члену презерватив и смазать пальцы.  
\- Раздвинь колени для меня.  
Стэнли исполнил просьбу, горящим взглядом наблюдая, как брат опускается перед ним на колени. Форд мягко протолкнул внутрь один палец, не проникая глубоко, заставляя Стэна тихо выдохнуть, как только он пришел в движение. Добавив еще палец, Стэнфорд принялся покрывать жалящими поцелуями и острыми укусами плечи и шею Стэнли; их возбужденные члены терлись друг о друга на мягком животе Ли.  
\- Пожалуйста, Форд, просто трахни меня. Я ждал так долго...  
Стэнфорд приподнял бедра Стэнли, смазал член еще раз, прежде чем пристроиться к подрагивающему отверстию и легонько толкнуться вперед, наблюдая как брат заливается краской еще сильнее.  
\- Пожалуйста...  
  
Стэнфорд вошел в податливое тело, проникая все глубже, пока не шлепнулся бедрами о задницу вскрикнувшего Ли. Форд изменил угол, с каждым толчком теперь задевая простату; Стэнли глушил долгие громкие стоны, прикусывая собственное предплечье, в рваных страстных выдохах выстанывая имя брата. От окружившей его член тесноты и полных желания стонов Ли, Стэнфорд вскоре обнаружил себя задыхавшимся от звериной похоти. Вид Стэнли, его Стэнли, лежащего под ним с полыхающими щеками и затуманенным взглядом, подстегнул его увеличить темп и обхватить толстый член Ли ладонью, двигая рукой в такт толчкам внутрь.  
\- Черт, Форд! Я уже почти...  
Прошло не больше тридцати секунд, прежде, чем Стэнли вскинул бедра, толкаясь в ладонь Форда, дразнившего чувствительную головку подушечкой большого пальца, и кончил с протяжным стоном, изливаясь себе на живот.  
Стэнфорд успел толкнуться внутрь еще несколько раз, прежде, чем перед глазами заплясали искры, и он кончил вслед за братом, навалившись на него сверху.  
  
Они долго пролежали так, пребывая в посторгазмической дымке, пока Стэнфорд не сделал над собой усилие и не встал. Он завязал презерватив и бросил Стэнли полотенце.   
С глухим звуком он приземлился обратно на сбившиеся одеяла, обвиваясь вокруг брата, притягивая ближе к себе, перехватив поперек живота, позволяя ему отдохнуть в своих объятиях.  
\- Эй, - вдруг заметил он. - Если мы продолжим в том же духе, то ты даже сможешь избавиться от этого старческого брюшка.  
\- Утром я прибью тебя.  
\- Я рад, что вернулся.  
\- Да-да, я понял. А теперь заткнись и спи.


End file.
